SUNSET
by Scottsbabe
Summary: How does bella feel when jacob is over her. Is he truely over her? And will Edward love her after her dissapearing longer without calling and then when she calls to tell him what happened will he still love her?
1. Chapter 1:kidnaper

**This is my Fan Fiction of the twilight series. This will have to do with Edward, Jacob, and Bella. Hope you like it. It will be in Bella's point of view so I still hope you like it!**

**SUNSET**

**Chapter 1: The kidnapper**

It was a very bright morning. The sun was shining bright through the window. This happened to be very unusual for Forks. I rose up and everything was still a bit blurry and when my vision cleared. As I looked around the room, I noticed he wasn't here with me. I panicked and hoped he hasn't gone back on his word. My Edward would never do that. Never. At least I know he wouldn't do that to me. Just then something very cold, like long thin ice cubes, touched my shoulder.

I jumped and turned around quickly and Edward was standing there. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt and I could barely resist touching the indents in his chest. He looked so wonderful, like and angel. "Will you come with me this morning? Charlie already left. Don't worry," he said. I grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom. I started brushing my hair and then he was there behind me. I could see him in the mirror, "Would you like some help?" he asked as he held his hand out waiting. "Yes, please." I answered as I handed him the brush. He was so gentle that I barely noticed he was brushing it. I watched in the mirror as he brushed it.

"Where are we going today?" I wondered. He looked at me and held his arms out to me. I sat in his lap and he put his lips to my ear. "It's a secret," he whispered. I raised my head up to where I can look directly at his. He gently put his hands around my face. I locked my hand around his neck because I knew exactly whet was coming up next. His head leaned closer to me and he kissed me. While still kissing me he moved his hands away from my face and gently moved his hands down my neck and then my shoulders. Then, he moved his hands past my arms and down my sides to my waist.

He moved my legs to where he could pick me up. I watched in amazement and was still completely breathless. He carried me while we were still kissing and the next thing I know we are next to the shiny Volvo. He opened the passenger door and slid me in gently. He finally stopped kissing me and then shut the door lightly. He left for 5 seconds and was back with my clothes. He drove us to his house and then he carried me up to his room. He gave me the chance to change clothes and then he walked downstairs to see Carlisle waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

All of a sudden, Edward and Carlisle bared their teeth at the door. I with Edward walked towards the door with me tight in his arms to where I almost couldn't breath. Edward opened the door and standing there was Jacob Black. He had a scary, wicked grin on his face and then whet happened next shocked me. It happened so fast that I didn't even have the chance to protest. Jacob had snatched me from Edward and was cradling me in his arms and I struggled to get away from him but it was know use.

I waited for him to come to a stop. He finally slowed to a stop and then let me ago. I decided not to hit him considering what happened the last time I tried that. I looked down at my hand that was almost healing. I looked around where we were and all around us was woods. I still haven't seen Edward yet who usually helps me in this situation. But he never came. I glared at Jacob and he finally spoke. "Sorry. I couldn't resist. I thought I would ta"-I interrupted him. "TAKE ME BACK RIGHT NOW YOU OVER GROWN SOFT DOG!" I screamed it to the top of my lungs. He put a finger over my mouth and then he explained.

"This was Edward's idea. He wanted me to take you somewhere today. So, I agreed." The innocent look on his face was enough for me to believe that he was telling the truth. "I wonder why I love you the way I love Edward." I laughed as I said it. He shrugged and then grabbed my hand and drug me past a few trees or so. He pulled me past the last set of trees. I gasped. It was just the perfect time. It was sunset and this place was more beautiful than ever. It reminded me of Mine and my sweet dearest Edward's beautiful field.

It was a beautiful place. I could see a waterfall that was still glistening from the sun. The huge lake was really far and it was like looking at the ocean with the sun setting and shooting the beams of light in every direction. As I was in aww, I noticed that Jacob got a little carried away. He put his hands around both sides of my waist and pulled close to him. He kissed me gently and let go of me knowing that it was bothering me. He was shocked at what I did and I was shocked at myself even more.

I put my arms around his neck, ignoring my mind, and kissed ever so lightly and we stayed like that for what seemed like forever. But it was only a few minutes. Edward was still know where to be seen so I assumed he was not spying. I am so glad he didn't, too. I was tired of hurting people I loved. "Jacob, you are the most weirdest werewolf I've ever met yet the sweetest that I'll ever possibly love in my entire life. He laughed and so did I. We talked about how our lives are going and how well we were doing with out each other.

Jacob has found a girl who seemed great for him and he imprinted her. It was sweet. From what I heard, she was his age and they were exactly alike. He still loved me and I him but it was fading and we both knew it. We were finally acting like friends and not lovers yet I was still remembering what I did when I saw him earlier. Just then something cold touched me and it was my beloved Edward. It had almost gotten too dark to see. I hugged Jacob and kissed him on the cheek. We both said our farewells and hoped they wouldn't be the last ones.

I couldn't help but shed a tear thinking I could never see him again after I changed. And it was getting closer and closer to our wedding night. The day I am to be changed by my one and only Edward will be the day after my wedding night. I wanted Jacob to come and was going to beg him to but he was already gone. Edward didn't say anything but he picked me up and took me back to Carlisle's home and into his room. He sat me lightly on the bed scared to ask or say anything. I giggled quietly at his face and stopped instantly. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked in his quiet velvet voice and smile my crooked smile because all I could do was smile at him. The night went by fast and I had my dreamless night.


	2. Chapter 2: lust

**Chapter 2: lust**

I woke up to Edward and his beautiful smile looking right at me. He was completely angel like and he was mine. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" he asked in his velvet voice. "No, not at all" I spoke to him sweetly back as he did to me. I put my hand on his face and kissed him lightly over and over again. He put one hand on my face and the other on the back of my neck.

An unwanted growl came from my stomach and Edward broke free of our kiss. "Time to feed the human." he said. I've kinda been wondering about that phrase because he says it all the time when its time for me to eat. He picked me up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and placed me lightly in my usual seating spot. "What would you like to eat?" he asked me. "I can get it. Just sit down and watch me hunt."I said with a sarcastic edge to my voice.

He sat down and I could feel his eyes on me just as I reached to the very top cabinet and pulled down a box of cereal. I sat down a bowl and a spoon and poured the cereal in the bowl and Edward had the milk in his hand ready and waiting. I grabbed it with a "thank you" and after I was finished eating my cereal and cleaned up my mess. Edward picked me up and went back up stairs to my room.

"I am gonna take a shower so don't go any where!" I commanded and then he grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving. He let go and pulled me to him. I looked into his eyes and realized he had a hungry edge in them. Then he asked me what I wasn't expecting! "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked in his wonderful velvet voice and smiled my crooked smile. I have never seen his this shy before! "If you can handle it then no. I don't mind you joining me.. But if you can't then please don't push yourself!" He winked at me and picked me up in his arms and we were in the bathroom within seconds.

He turned the water on hot and then looked at me. I can tell that my cheeks were more rosy than ever right now. He wrapped his arms around me giving me kisses over and over again. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off. My heart was racing and I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, too. He gently sat me down and pulled my shoes off and my socks and I did the same with him. I closed my eyes and felt him raise me up and drop my jeans to the floor with my underwear, too. He hugged me putting his chin on my shoulder undoing my bra and pulling it off. He was already undressed and I never remembered him getting everything off so quickly.

I stepped in the bath tub before he did but it was only mere seconds before he was behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned around and looked up at him knowing if I did anything that he would have to get out. I kissed him with everything I had and then I felt something cold on my chest already knowing what it was. It was him cupping one of my boobs in his hand and massaging it lightly. I tried as much as possible to keep from moaning but I failed. I then wrapped my arms around him and I knew I wanted more from him.

He let go and pulled his head to my chest as he licked my nipples and the small circles around them. I heard the water shut off and then he went so fast we were back in his room and he was still doing what he began. I was laid out across his bed with half of his body on me. He raised his head up and kissed me hard. My head was so fogged up that I never really realized what he was going to do. He got on top of me and then all I could do is scream in my head telling him to stop and wait as we had promised to each other. I wanted him to go on!

I blocked out all of my thoughts and couldn't take any more. I put my hand on him realizing that he was at his fullest. He grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from him. He was hesitant but he did it. He slid himself inside of me gently but he didn't put himself in fully. He was teasing me. I moaned and he started going a little faster each time I did. "EDWARD! STOP TEASING ME!" I screamed loudly.

He did as I said and put himself fully in me. I moaned and yelled and he went faster. "Bella...mmmm...Bella" he moaned over and over again. It was getting more painful but I loved it. "Edward! I'm...I'm gon-" he stopped me by kissing me, his tongue gliding in my mouth and touching mine. I climaxed and screamed and moaned urging him to keep going. He did so and then I could feel him getting bigger and then he climaxed inside of me.

He slid off next to me breathing hard just as I was. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT AFTER WE WERE MARRIED?" I screamed still out of breath I got up and realized I was still naked and then jumped back in bed covering myself up. Edward started laughing and then got under with me wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I tried to get away from him but I was still not vampire strong as he was.

"Let me go! I am mad at you this time! I can't believe you didn't wait!" I heard myself getting louder and louder. He let go of me. I grabbed a towel off of the end of the bed and wrapped it around myself. I tried not to look at him because I knew that if I did then I would forgive him too easily. I closed my eyes and turned around to where I was facing him. "Are you really mad at me? Please open your eyes and look at me. I'm really sorry!" he said with an edge of begging in his voice.

"NO! I will not look at you because you know that if I do then I will give in easily and I will not do that! You should have waited. Alice is gonna be so mad at you and me for letting it happen!" I screamed at him and feeling guilty for it. "You mean you didn't want me?" he asked pained when he did so. I finally opened my eyes and then saw that he was really close to me. "I am truly sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you wanted this so I did it and im so sorry! Please forg-" I stopped him in his begging and pleading.

"You know that I won't stay mad at you but I had to see you beg me. Alice really is gonna kill us though." I said to him lovingly. He picked me up and laid my on the bed. I didn't know what he was doing but what ever it was I was going to find out soon enough. He grabbed my towel off of me and he laid down next to me and pulled me on top of him. I stared at him blushing badly and I looked away from him.

He pulled my face to him so he could se me. He was looking in my eyes for something but I didn't understand what he was looking for. I kissed him over and over again. "What are you thinking about?" he asked me in the angelic voice that I loved to hear. "I'm thinking about after we get married. We just broke our promises to each other. You gave me what I wanted before we got married and that wasn't right of me." I replied to him in one breath. My heart was racing. My eyes were locked in his gaze. I then kissed him with everything I had and then he broke free of our kiss.

"I love you more than anything in this entire world. Do you know that?" I asked wondering what he was thinking about. "I do know that and it is the same from me to you. I love you as much as you love me." he sad whispering in my ear. His cool breath tickled my ear and it made me shiver from head to toe. He got up and helped me up with him. "Get dressed. I'm gonna take another shower to get this off of me. And then you will be next." he said to me. "Why can't I just take one with you? You have already seen me so why not?" I questioned him.

"Don't take this personally, love of mine, but I kinda need a little time to think. Is that ok?" He said in a hushed voice almost a whisper. I put my lip out in a pout and said a swift "ok" and he kissed me with everything he had and I did he same. "It may be a while. Are you going to be okay until then?" He asked. I nodded yes and then I kissed him one last time. He shut the door and then I got dressed. There was a light knock on the door. It was Quil. He put one hand on my mouth and kidnaped me.


	3. Chapter 3: Is He Truely Back?

**Chapter 3: Is He Truely Back?**

"_Don't take this personally, love of mine, but I kinda need a little time to think. Is that ok?" He said in a hushed voice almost a whisper. I put my lip out in a pout and said a swift "ok" and he kissed me with everything he had and I did he same. "It may be a while. Are you going to be okay until then?" He asked. I nodded yes and then I kissed him one last time. He shut the door and then I got dressed. There was a light knock on the door. It was Quil. He put one hand on my mouth and kidnaped me._

I tried to yell for help but it was no use. His hand was too tight around my mouth. 'What can I do I am completely helpless. Why can't I even fend for myself. I am so pathetic.' I spoke to myself. Quil finally set me down. I looked up at him and he had a shit eating grin on his face. I just glared. 'I know if I try to run I will fall and I will never get away in time. It also doesn't help much with his speed. I can't fight him. I am way too weak. What am I gonna do?"

"Are you just gonna sit there, bells?' he asked me. I looked up at him and once again I just glared. "WHAT MORE DO YOU EXPECT I SHOULD DO?' I yelled at him. "TAKE ME BACK. TAKE ME BACK, NOW!" "Do you really expect me to just take you back to that leech so easily. I am not scared of you, klutz." he snapped back at me. I once again just glared. Honestly, I didn't know what to do. What could I do. I couldn't run. I couldn't scream. I had to wait for Edward to realize when I was gone. It shouldn't have taken that long should it?

"He still hasn't noticed you're done. You know that, right?" He picked me up and I started kicking and hitting. "Would you calm down? I'm not gonna hurt you. JEEZ!" he yelled. I stopped writhing cause I knew it wouldn't work. He had my wrist too tight in his. "Jake and I would just like to see you for a couple of days with no interruptions from those bloodsuckers." he said. My eyes went wide with horror. "Jake? Jake has something to do with this? Damn it. Let me go. You know I can't run so just let me go." I said. I pulled my hand away from him and I walked slowly behind him. I knew I couldn't run.

We came through several trees and there, sitting on a log in front of a fire, was Jacob Black. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. I missed his big worm hands wrapping around him. "Why did you want me?"I asked him. "Well, turns out, my imprinting was a mistake. I imprinted on someone else before her and well I couldn't imprint again and I really didn't love her as much as I loved the person I imprinted on. She didn't love me either." He said sadly. "Who did you imprint on, Jake? Who was it?" I asked afraid to know the answer.

**Edward's pov**

I kissed her and shut the door. 'Maybe we really should have waited?' I thought. I smelled something. I listened but I assumed it was Bella. She was so intoxicating. I got in the shower and stood there for I don't know how long. 'What will Alice do to us? What will she think. I can't imagine putting Bella through that. We are both dead.' I laughed to myself. 'Maybe we can lie. Wait we can't lie. She'll know. Maybe we can avoid her. No that won't work either. We will just have to take it full on. What ever punishment she'll give Bella and I.' I laughed again. ' What could she possible do?' I washed myself and my hair and turned off the water.

I grabbed the towel off of the rack and wrapped it around my waist. "Bella. It's your turn." I yelled. No answer. I opened the door slightly to see a grieving Alice. I ran out to her holding the towel tightly around my waist. "What's wrong? Where's Bella?" I asked quickly. "A werewolf took her. I don't know which one. But we can't go and get her. We'll break the treaty. I don't want that to happen." she said. "We'll have to wait."

"We can't just wait until she comes back. She could be in danger. She could b-" " Edward. She's with Jacob. I know that much." she interrupted me. I frowned and realized Alice was right. I could only wait and hoe Bella would call or come back or something.


End file.
